


A Meeting Gone Wrong

by lasairfhiona



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chin goes to meet an informant</p><p>mission_insane<br/>table: places<br/>prompt: alley</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Meeting Gone Wrong

When Chin got the call from an old informant to meet him in an alley between hotels in Waikiki, he didn't think anything of it. Why would he. This guy was to him what Toast was to Danny, a seldom used but always reliable source.

So when he found Keoni in a crumpled heap in the alley, having been beaten almost unconscious, it was the last thing he expected. 

As he checked Keoni, he heard him trying to speak. The only word he could make out was "trap." Suddenly on alert, Chin reached for his gun. The last thing he remembered before backing out was pressing the panic button Steve made them all start carrying.

*X*

Chin woke up and knew instantly from the smell, he was in a hospital room. He groaned as he turned his head to look around.

"Easy 'cuz."

"Kono?" of course his cousin would be there.

"You took quite a beating."

"Keoni?" he asked about his informant.

"Awake and talking to Danny right now."

"What happened?" he asked now that he was alert enough to wonder about what happened and how he got there.

"When we got the alert from the panic button, Danny and I were first on scene. We stopped them from putting you in their van. Steve and HPD got them before they could get away."

"Lucky you and Danny were so close," he commented with a sigh then stopped and thought for a moment, 'Why were you and Danny in Waikiki?" he asked then changed his mind, holding up his hand, "Never mind, I don't want to know."

"No, probably not." He looked at her and shook his head. He really didn't want to know about her and Danny. But if she was with Danny then she wasn't with Adam and he could live with that. "Have any of them said why?" he asked changing the subject.

"Danny is still talking to Keoni. Steve has the others at HPD. The gist of what I heard before I followed the ambulance was that they found out Keoni knew you and they used him to get to you for some kind of a payback. I'm sure Danny and Steve can fill in all the blanks when they get here."

"Thanks 'cuz."

"Are you taking lessons from the Boss-man now? I should sack you for being so stupid to go into that alley without back up."

"I know, I know..." He said. He really did know better than to go into a situation like that without backup. Her learned that lesson the hard way.


End file.
